New Body, New Rules!
by Anufoo
Summary: Just a funny moment in the TARDIS between Rory and The Doctor. A bit of a joke on the regeneration and how The Doctor is trying to figure out what his new body wants. A little 11xRory ship.


**Authors Note:** I _do not_ actually ship 11xRory, but for some reason I couldn't get this little diddy out of my head. I figured it'd be a funny little moment to write. Honestly, its just some comic relief for me, since I'm procrastinating an essay right now. Ah, well, hope you like it!

* * *

><p>"Amazing!" The Doctor said as he shut the doors to the TARDIS. "Brilliant, the both of you!" He exclaimed, turning around to Amy and Rory.<br>"Doctor" Amy laughed, "You've got to give yourself some credit, I mean, its not everyday you save a civilization." She scoffed, rolling her eyes.  
>"Oi you!" He said, "I'm trying to give you a compliment, and you mock me!" He narrowed his eyes at her, as they stood face to face. His expression broke out into a large grin. "Really" he continued, taking Amy's face into his hands, "That was brilliant Pond, how did you ever think of tricking the Queen into changing the weather patterns by herself, and not even having to use the sonic screwdriver?"<br>"Some of us are just that good" she wrinkled her nose at him. He smiled, then kissed her on the forehead.

"Ahem" Rory cleared this throat. "What about me? What am I? Don't I get a congratulations?" He pouted.  
>"Of course you do" Amy said walking over to him, and ruffled his hair. Rory just rolled his eyes.<br>"Now, if you boys will excuse me" Amy said, walking up the stairs leading to the rest of the TARDIS, "I will be back."  
>"Oi where you going Pond?" The Doctor asked.<br>"To change my outfit! Its cold in here!" Amy yelled from down the hall, "Whats it to you!" Her voice echoed down the corridor.

The Doctor looked over at Rory. "Rory Williams, you are brilliant as well!" He said enthusiastically, his face breaking out into a smile.  
>"Yeah I'm sure you think so" Rory retorted.<br>"No, no, no" The Doctor shook his head, "You're Rory! You have seen and done things beyond peoples wildest dreams!" He walked over to where Rory was standing. "And, back on Earth, you still save peoples lives." He looked Rory in the eye.  
>"Um...thanks for that Doctor..." Rory uncomfortably shifted backwards a little bit.<br>The Doctor smiled. "Atta' boy Rory! I'm proud of you two! You both...brilliant, marvelous, wonderful people!"  
>Rory smiled bashfully.<br>"I'm so happy, I could just kiss you!" The Doctor exclaimed, taking Rory's face in his hands.  
>"Doctor, I don't think that-" Rory began.<p>

Smack! The next thing he knew, The Doctor placed a hard kiss on his mouth.  
>Frozen with surprise, Rory wasn't sure how to react to the kiss. He just stood there.<p>

Rory's eyes were open in shock as The Doctor pulled away.  
>"That's strange..." The Doctor said puzzled. He tilted Rory's face slightly to the left, then slightly to the right, as if he was examining it.<br>Rory just stared at him in complete disbelief, mouth open and gawking.  
>The Doctor tilted Rory's head down a little and pressed his forehead against Rory's. "Very very strange" he muttered, looking Rory in the eye.<br>"Wh...what's strange?" Rory finally stammered out, pushing himself away from The Doctor.  
>"I've never felt something like that before." The Doctor said squinting at him, once again taking Rory's face in his hands. "No, maybe I have. Maybe I just can't remember. No no, I haven't." He argued with himself as he looked thoughtfully at...well something in the corner.<br>Rory all of a sudden felt very aware of how close they were standing, uncomfortable he stepped back a little further, bumping into a railing on the side of the TARDIS.  
>"I don't understand" he said, "Why...what just happened?"<br>"New body" The Doctor said letting go of Rory, "Still figuring out who I am." He laughed spinning around and walking towards the TARDIS controls. "New mouth, new rules!" He yelled, tweaking some knobs.  
>He looked over at Rory, still backed against the railing.<br>"Oh, and let's not tell Amy about this, shall we?"  
>Rory just silently nodded, mouth still open with bewilderment.<br>"Perfect." The Doctor grinned, pulling a lever, sending the TARDIS into flight.


End file.
